Kidnapped
by CarsonJenkins
Summary: When Rose Weasley sneaks out to go to a party that her parents said no to her going to, she is suddenly kidnapped. Will Ron and Hermione find their daughter in time? Can Harry help his friends in hope that they can bring her home safely and unharmed?


''Mum, this isn't fair!'' Rose Weasley whined at her mother. Hermione Weasley let out a frustrated sigh.

''Rose, don't start this again, please. The answer is still no.'' Hermione said in the calmest voice she could find. Rose groaned.

''Mum, please! This party isn't _just_ a party! It's the last one before winter break is over. Why can't I just go? Please!'' Rose pleaded. Hermione sighed again.

''Rose, I said no.'' Hermione said firmly. Rose rolled her eyes.

''Whatever, I'll just go ask Dad-'' Rose began. Her mother interupted her.

''Your father is at work. Besides, I discussed this topic with him already. He agrees that you can't go.'' Rose was beginning to lose hope. She had to go to this party, she had to!

''Why? Why can't you let me go? I'm not going to do drugs or anything!'' Rose cried.

''That's besides the point, Rose! It's all the way in Surrey! I don't know the girls' parents. Are you sure they know she's even _having _this party?'' Hermione asked. Rose stomped her foot in anger.

''Yes, they do! Come on, mum! You and Dad never let me do anything!'' Rose stomped over to the staircase leading to her bedroom.

''I wish you guys weren't so overprotective!'' She yelled before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

That night, Hermione was cleaning the dinner dishes while Ron washed the table and mopped the kitchen floor.

''Ron?'' Hermione asked from the sink. Ron dipped the mop inside the bucket filled with soapy water and let the handle lean against the wall before walking over to his wife.

''What's wrong, Hermione?'' Ron could tell by the tone of her voice that she had something on her mind. Hermione sighed and asked her question.

''Do you think we're overprotective of Rose?'' Ron looked taken aback by this question but thought about it.

''Maybe just a little bit. Why?'' He answered. Hermione dropped the dish cloth in the water and turned so that she was facing her husband.

''Rose and I got into it again this morning. I told her that the answer from both of us was still no. We argued and then she said she wished we weren't so overprotective. I haven't heard a word from her since. I mean, did you see how quiet she was at dinner? She wouldn't even talk to Hugo. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this party, Ron.'' She replied. Ron closed the refridgerator from putting the leftovers away and looked into Hermione's eyes.

''I know you feel bad Hermione, but she's grounded. She needs to learn her lesson one way or another.'' Ron said. Hermione shrugged.

''I suppose you're right.'' She stared out the kitchen window. Ron walked up behind her and enclosed his arms around her waist.

''Don't worry about it, love. She'll come through, you'll see.'' Hermione smiled at this. Ron may not be the best person at times, but he always knows exactly what to say.

''Rose, you have to come!'' Rose was sprawled out on her bed talking to her friend Kiana on the phone.

''I'm really sorry, Kiana. My parents said I can't go.'' Rose said sadly. There was silence on the other line for a while before Kiana spoke again.

''Why don't you sneak out?'' She suggested. Rose sat up and adjusted her dress.

''I dunno, Kiana. My parents check on me every hour until bed. They'd notice if I was gone.'' Rose answered.

''So wait until they fall asleep. Then you can sneak out, come to the party, and be back before they even know you've gone.'' Rose considered this.

''That could work.'' Rose sighed. ''Okay, I'll try it. I'll see you in a hour.''

''See you, Roe.'' Kiana hung up. Rose placed her phone on her nightstand and layed back on her pillow. She waited until she heard her father's snores before crawling out of her bedroom window on the first floor and snuck off to the party. When she arrived, there were actually more people there then she originally expected. She had to shove her way through the flood of people to find Kiana. She located her over at the snack table. The two friends talked and danced for hours. Finally, the party was over. Rose hugged Kiana goodbye and began walking back home.

As she walked, she had a strange feeling that she wasn't alone. Rose pulled out her wand for self-defense. She looked around and saw nothing. She lowered her wand and continued walking. A twig snapped. Rose gasped and turned around. All she saw was an empty night street. She turned to keep walking when she felt something hard make contact with her head. She fell to the ground, dropping her wand. All she saw was a muggle with a black hoodie stare down at her. Then everything went black.


End file.
